


The Beast

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Drama, Haiku, Season/Series 03, Spoilers, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott runs from his shadow, but he can't escape it. He hopes it will leave him alone come sunset but things are not that easy anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers in end notes too.

Shadow of the wolf  
Dogged remain till sun set-  
Reprieve! switched on light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fandom Snowflake Challenge: Day 11](http://lizzys-study.dreamwidth.org/4145.html?style=mine) (link leads to my response). It's the Scott scenes from the episode 01: "Anchor" (s3Bx01) in haiku form. I'm not sure how accurate it is because Scott has only hallucinated during the day, and not at night so far.


End file.
